charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Survival of the Fittest
|image = |caption = Someone is exercising control of San Francisco… |writer= Jeff Mariotte |published= Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |airdate = August 31, 2004 October 4, 2004 (reprint) |director = 0-689-86852-9 |production = Season 4 |previous = The Brewing Storm |next = Pied Piper}} Survival of the Fittest is the 26th book of the Charmed novel series. The novel supposedly takes place right after the Season 6 episode, "Spin City", as the Spider Demon is mentioned. Summary :Taken bodies were found unchanged, but their minds are under control. Release all thoughts of this new craze; find the demon that plagues their souls. Alien abduction fever has gripped San Francisco. People everywhere are reporting loved ones missing… only to have them show up at home with no recollection of having been gone. The Charmed Ones can't help but become involved, especially when Phoebe receives a letter to her advice column from a woman who's convinced her sister was "taken." The victim says she was just out, but since she's returned, she's developed an almost demonic devotion to a new workout program. The workout program in question, created by Meg Winship, has become incredibly popular in the Bay Area. Even Piper, after seeing an infomercial, suddenly finds herself jogging to the "Winship Way." Luckily there's a rally being held in San Francisco in the next few days. Meg Winship herself will appear to further inspire and thank her new disciples. If there's something supernatural involved, as the sisters suspect, the fitness fiesta is their best bet to figure out who—or what—is in charge of the chaos. Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. She falls under Meg Winship's spell, which drives her to doing excessive exercises. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. With Piper under the influence, Phoebe and Paige opt to investigate the same matter that has been affecting half of San Francisco. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. With Piper under the influence, Paige and Phoebe dive into investigating the same matter that has been affecting half of San Francisco. *'Leo Wyatt:' Piper's husband and the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, with the powers of Orbing and Healing. *'Darryl Morris:' Police inspector of the San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret. Support *'Meg Winship:' A wealthy fitness celebrity and founder of Ideal You Enterprises. Used to be Dr. Haywood's student before he got fired. She used his theories and research to go her own way and eventually came across the Others who gave her power. She used the women in a ritual to summon the demons, but the ritual ultimately became her own undoing. *'Dr. Carter Haywood:' Paige's old philosophy professor from Berkeley University. He got fired for talking about aliens and UFOs. Was a fan of Spinoza and Martin Heidegger. Paige visited him to find out what he knew. When he refused to answer her questions, she showed him her powers to encourage him to talk. He was later found murdered. Once published a book called "The Visitors". *'Bill Conason:' Reporter at the Bay Mirror. Very fond of Phoebe. Advices her to look at tabloids for alien theories. He is hoping to get a scoop story to secure his career, after moving from town to town for years to follow stories that only mildly secured his job. He was savagely attacked by one of her disciples and later murdered in his own apartment. *'The Other:' An otherworldly demon identified as an alien by mortals. He was the one manipulating Meg throughout the story, and later killed her. The Charmed Ones later banished him back to his own plane. Minor *'Anita:' Meg's assistant. *'Sasha Wilensky:' Meg's head security from the Soviet Union. She fell under Meg's control and "took care of things" for her. *'Kevin and Marianne Haas:' Married. Kevin is a software designer. Marianne was abducted. *'Dr. Mark Arendt:' Previously worked with Haywood. Darryl turned to him to find out more about Haywood. *'Spinning Demon:' A low-rent version of the Spider Demon. His powers involved Acid Secretion, Web Projection, and Hyper Speed. *'Barbara Hunsaker:' Accounts manager at a bank in San Francisco's Financial District. Phoebe and Paige came to her rescue when she was targeted by the Spinning Demon. *'Ecari Demon:' Phoebe and Paige confronted him for information. *'Frieda Westen:' Victim. *'Frank Westen:' Frieda's relative, presumably husband. *'Kara Bodine:' A woman in her 40s, with short, dark hair. Wrote to Phoebe for help. *'Daphne Bodine:' Kara's sister. Daphne was supposedly abducted and came back with an obsession for exercise. *'April:' Victim. *'Henry Ralston:' Store manager of Play Ball. Bill interviewed him. Mentioned *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest Charmed One with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She was killed by the demon Shax. *'Elise Rothman:' Editor-in-Chief of The Bay Mirror. Magical Notes Spells To Free Piper from Meg's Spell :Magic forces on this rise, :Piper needs no exercise. :Lift whatever spell she's under, :Let the Charmed Ones be put asunder. To Send a Demon Back to Its Plane :Horrid beast, :Which here does roam, :Let this spell, :Transport you home! Powers *'Acid Secretion:' Used by the Spinning Demon to attack Phoebe and Paige. *'Agility:' Used by the Spinning Demon. *'Healing:' Used by Leo. *'Hyper Speed:' Used by the Spinning Demon to run at fast speed. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to dodge the Other's attack. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze thousands of women in the park. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see the city in chaos. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige and Leo to move between places. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to move objects. *'Web Projection:' Used by the Spinning Demon to attack Bara Hunsaker. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwells' tome of knowledge and magic. Notes and Trivia * This is the last Charmed novel to be translated to and published in Russian. Continuity Errors *Leo is still the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. *Wyatt and Chris Halliwell don't exist. *Darryl mentioned that he did not believe magic was real until 6 years ago. *Phoebe doesn't have the power of Empathy. International Titles *'Russian cover:' Vyživajet sil'ǌejšĳ (Survive strongest) *'Dutch:' De sterkste overwint (The strongest wins) ВЫЖИВАЕТ_СИЛЬНЕЙШИЙ_1.jpg|Russian cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise